


Daddy

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Headspace, Infantilism, Innocence, M/M, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine likes to be little, and Kurt is his Daddy. Blaine just gets excited easily, sometimes uses childish terms for things (like ‘kitty’, ‘doggie’, ‘potty’, etc.). When home alone with Kurt, Blaine has the freedom to behave younger or more childishly. Blaine also wears diapers. He watches cartoons and responds to the characters that talk to him, he colors at the kitchen table while Daddy makes dinner.<br/>Blaine is shy about sex, but Kurt encourages him to be relaxed about it, both of ending up giving each other blow jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

Kurt picks Blaine up from his dance class at 6pm as usual. With Blaine in his final year at NYADA and Kurt with a job at Vogue, things have finally got a bit easier. Kurt’s able to spend most his work hours at the flat, allowing him to take care of Blaine more often.

Kurt sees Blaine immediately, waiting outside the building in the exact spot they’ve agreed on. On seeing him, Blaine’s face lights up immediately, breaking into a wide grin.

‘Daddy!’ Blaine sequels, running over to Kurt and giving him a hug.

Kurt squeezes him back, taking Blaine’s bag.

‘Hey! How was school?’

Blaine smiles, taking Kurt’s hand and walking back to the subway with him. ‘It was okay. Miss July keeps yelling at me though, I don’t think she likes me anymore.’ He pouts, looking up at Kurt for a reason why he’s not liked.

‘Aw don’t worry Blaine,’ Kurt says, rubbing his shoulder to reassure him. ‘She did the same thing to me last year- she just gets stressed towards the end of the year. I’m sure you’re great.’

Blaine’s silent for a while, thinking. ‘You still like me though, don’t you daddy?’

‘Oh Blaine,’ Kurt chuckles. ‘You know I love you.’

‘Forever?’ Blaine asks, slipping his hand out of Kurt’s as they entered the subway.

‘Forever.’

It’s a silent agreement between both of them that they don’t hold hands on the subway. Not after Kurt got hurt.

By the time they get home, Blaine’s turned into a bundle of energy and can’t seem to sit still.

‘Daddy, did you see that doggy outside? It was so big! It looked nice to touch. I wish I had stroked it, daddy. Hey daddy, can we get a doggy? Please?’

Kurt smiles, walking over to the TV.

‘Not right now Blaine, but maybe in a couple of years’. He flicks though the channels, stopping at some kid’s cartoons that he knows Blaine likes to watch.

‘Why daddy?’ Blaine asks, staring at where Kurt is. ‘I’d be good and look after it.’

‘I know,’ Kurt smiles, ‘We’re just too busy as the moment. Do you want some juice?’

‘Okay,’ Blaine says, jumping down on to the sofa, eyes fixed on the screen.

Kurt watches Blaine as he pours him some juice. He’s glad it’s the weekend, Blaine seems to be in his headspace more strongly than usual, and Kurt guesses he’s desperate for some time to just let go, just be a kid for a while. And Kurt’s more than happy to help him.

Kurt brings the plastic cup of juice to Blaine, ruffling his dark curls as Blaine says ‘thank you.’ Blaine looks so relaxed here, head resting on the side of the couch, eyes half closed, that Kurt can’t help but smile.

‘You can watch until the end of this, then I’ve got to sort you out, okay?’

‘Okay,’ Blaine says, sliding his fingers into Kurt’s.

The programme ends ten minutes later and Blaine sits up, looking over expectantly at Kurt. Kurt slips his phone back in his pocket from where he was checking his emails – the casting director of a play he auditioned for wants to see him again- and gets up, heading for their bedroom. Returning a minute later, he’s holding a clean diaper, a towel, a tub of powder, and a fresh pair of trackies and a t shirt.

‘Down you get,’ he says to Blaine, who takes his eyes off the tv to slide onto the floor, lying down on his back.

‘You ready?’ Kurt asks, sliding a pillow then the towel underneath Blaine’s ass, raising it up slightly.

Blaine nods slowly, rolling his head to the side to see watch what Kurt was doing. Kurt’s quick, used to what needed to be done and how to do it quickly. Blaine liked diapers, they both knew that, but Blaine still wasn’t too keen on being changed for too long.

With one long sweep, Kurt pulls Blaine’s trackies and boxer briefs down to Blaine’s ankles, Blaine kicking his feet slightly to help Kurt get them off. Knowing not to leave Blaine exposed for too long, Kurt shoved the diaper under Blaine’s naked butt, lifting Blaine’s hips up slightly.

‘Powder,’ Blaine says, staring at the white tub beside Kurt with round, insistent eyes.

‘I know, I know,’ Kurt smiles, putting some on his hands. ‘Can you hold your legs up for me, baby?’

Blaine does so, hands under his knees and legs in the air, letting Kurt rub the powder into his buttocks and around his groin. Blaine’s shaved, skin smooth and pink round his cock. It’s better this way, easier for Kurt to clean, even if it does get itchy sometimes for Blaine.

‘Is that enough? Kurt asks, wiping his hands on the towel as Blaine says yes. Kurt tapes the diaper up, carefully positioning Blaine’s soft cock in a way that is comfortable for Blaine, then helps Blaine put on some new trackies and a t shirt.

‘All done,’ Kurt says, kissing Blaine’s forehead where he’s sat cross legged on the floor.

‘Thank you,’ Blaine’s says, looking round the room. ‘Can I colour now?’

‘You sure can,’ Kurt says, helping Blaine to stand up. ‘Ill go get your stuff, okay?’

Blaine sits down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, clapping his hands as Kurt comes back with a jar of crayons and a colouring book.

‘Thank you daddy!’ Blaine says, making grabby hands at the colouring stuff. ‘I colour pink today!’

Kurt tells him he thinks that will be lovely, before turning away to start making dinner for him and Blaine.

Half an hour later, Blaine calls out to Kurt, telling him to come look at what he did. Three pages of his colouring book are bright pink, untidy colouring overlapping outside the pre drawn lines. Blaine’s added his own drawings too, a very pink Kurt and Blaine holding hands with a giant heart drawn round them.

‘This is you,’ Blaine says, unnecessarily pointing at the larger man who’s smiling brightly. ‘And this is me.’ He pokes his finger at the smaller boy clad in a bow tie. ‘Do you like?’

‘I love it Blaine!’ Kurt says, meaning every word. ‘Can I stick it on the fridge?’

Blaine hesitates for a moment, before saying that he would like that, handing the book to Kurt. ‘Can you cut it out for me?’

‘Yep,’ Kurt says, grabbing the scissors from a drawer and carefully snipping out the picture. Blaine isn’t allowed to touch the big-boy scissors, and has to ask Kurt to do it for him. Blaine sits there, watching in delight as Kurt finishes, before blue tacking it to the middle of the fridge.

‘Yay!’ Blaine says, giddy in happiness when Kurt finishes. ‘Can I eat now?’

‘Daddy’s almost done.’ Kurt replies. ‘You just sit there for a few more minutes, okay?’

‘Okay. What’s for dinner?’ Blaine asks, making his fingers ‘walk’on the table.

‘Your favourite.’

‘Spaghetti?’

‘Yep,’ Kurt smiles, waiting for the toast to pop out of the toaster. ‘Is there anything you want to do tonight darling?’

Blaine scrunches his eyebrows, thinking. ‘Maybe just bed,’ he eventually says. ‘’M tired.’

Right on queue, he yawns, showing all of his teeth and making Kurt laugh.

‘Okay, maybe you are. You sure you don’t want to do anything though?’ They haven’t had sex all week, having been too busy with work, and it can be a little difficult getting a straight answer from Blaine when he’s in his headspace.

Blaine shakes his head for several moments, smiling when Kurt places a plate of toast and spaghetti hoops in front of him.

‘Okay,’ Kurt smiles, tickling Blaine under the chin and making him laugh. ‘I’ll just cut that up for you before you start.

Kurt cuts the toast up in little squares before handing Blaine the fork, then sitting next to him to eat. Kurt’s dinner is different from Blaine’s, carrot soup and vegetables, and he laughs as Blaine takes a look at it, scrunching up his nose.

‘it’s okay Blaine, you don’t have to have any.’

‘Good!’ Is all Blaine answers, eating the last spaghetti hoop and pushing his plate away. ‘Thank you daddy!’

‘That’s alright, Blaine. You can go watch some TV if you want to.’

Blaine gets up and walks to the couch. Kurt’s eyes naturally fall onto his ass as he walks, and Kurt hurries up his eating as he realises Blaine’s walking funny, in the way that he does when he needs changing.

When Kurt’s done, he puts his and Blaine’s dishes in the dishwasher before walking over to Blaine.

‘You okay baby?’ Kurt asks, snuggling next to Blaine on the couch. Blaine nods his head, concentrating on the TV, occasionally answering the questions the characters ask to the audience.

Kurt can tell that Blaine need s changing from the way Blaine’s shifting uncomfortably from where he’s sitting. Still, he’s not going to force it, Blaine will eventually tell him when it gets too much.

‘You sure you’re all okay?’ Kurt asks for a final time. Getting the same answer, he tells Blaine he’s going to shower, heading into the bathroom to was and get changed. Left watching TV, Blaine continues concentrating on the cartoons, determinedly ignoring the warm wetness around his crotch.

Half an hour later, Kurt returns, dressed in black trackies and an old t shirt. He knows Blaine will be pretty uncomfortable now an he can’t leave him like that anymore.

‘Blaine do you want me to change you?’ he asks softly, rubbing Blaine’s back. Blaine shrugs, avoiding Kurt’s eyes. ‘It’s okay if you do,’ Kurt says, holding Blaine’s hand and encouraging him to stand up. ‘Come on, I’ll sort you out.’

Kurt can tell Blaine’s glad from the way he doesn’t resist Kurt, and they walk into the bedroom, Kurt letting Blaine sit down on the bed.

‘Lie down,’ Kurt says, smiling warmly at Blaine, glad when he gets a small smile back. ‘I’ll be quick, don’t worry.’

He is, sliding a towel underneath Blaine as he pulls the soiled one off, dropping the yellow stained diaper into a bag then into another one, ready for the bin. He can feel Blaine tense up as he wipes a cold wet wipe around his skin, cleaning him up. He’s just about to ask Blaine if he wants a diaper or boxers fro the night when he feels Blaine’s cock give a little twitch, hardening slightly.

Kurt sulks up at Blaine but Blaine doesn’t react, making no effort to touch himself or encourage Kurt to. Instead, he eventually gets agitated that Kurt has left him exposed for so long, kicking his legs to try and get Kurt to sort him out.

‘No,’ Kurt says sharply, as one of Blaine’s kicks catch him in the stomach. ‘You don’t kick, baby. You understand?’

Blaine nods, a sulky look on his face, before trying to roll over, clearly wanting to be covered up.

‘Hey,’ Kurt says, holding him in place on the bed. ‘Answer me Blaine.’

‘Yes.’ It’s short and clipped, Blaine refusing to look anywhere but the side of the bed.

‘Okay,’ Kurt says. ‘Now, do you want a diaper or not tonight?’

Blaine shakes his head, only relaxing when he feels the soft cotton of his boxer briefs slide up his legs, Kurt tucking Blaine into him. Blaine’s still partially erect, but not enough to be a problem. Kurt guesses it’s just a reaction from being changed; if Blaine wanted sex he’d make himself clearer.

‘I’m going to finish some work, okay?’ Kurt asks, helping Blaine to get under the duvet and put his head on a pillow. ‘Are you okay for the night?’

Blaine nods, puckering up his lips to get a kiss from Kurt. It’s longer then their usual ones but still no tongue as Blaine makes no effort to open his mouth. Deciding Blaine’s too far into his headspace for that, Kurt tells him goodnight and leaves the room, sitting down with his laptop.

When Kurt finishes his work, an hour later, he’s just about to turn his laptop off when one of those porn adverts pop up on the screen. His hand automatically goes for he red ‘x’ in the corner, but something makes him stop. Honestly, he really is horny. They hardly ever go for a week without having sex, but Blaine’s been so into his headspace lately, Kurt hasn’t wanted to ask And whenever Kurt gets himself off now, it just feels weird, like somehow he’s not appreciating Blaine or respecting him. But just the idea of watching porn is making Kurt stiffen in his pants.

So, he clicks on it, choosing to watch one of the videos which appears on the home page, two young looking boys, playing up the whole ‘innocent’ feeling. Kurt can’t help but be reminder of Blaine when the bigger boy guides the other one through the sex, teaching him. Kurt grows fully hard in his pants, rubbing himself through it, but doesn’t come. It’s a short video, only 10 minutes, and when it ends Kurt is more sexually frustrated than ever. Still palming himself through his clothes, he grabs a drink of water before switching the lights off, heading to bed.

He can feel Blaine move as he slides under the covers, trying to ignore his boner. Soon Blaine wakes up though, glad to have his daddy back in bed with him.

‘Daddy?’ Blaine asks, trying to make out the shape of Kurt in the dark.

‘daddy’s right here,’ Kurt says, kissing Blaine in the dark. Kurt gets Blaine’s nose and Blaine giggles, his squeals loud in the silent room. Blaine shuffles over next to Kurt, opening his arms round Kurt’s body, bulling him in for a hug. Kurt hugs him back, glad when Blaine climbs up on top of him, the weight of Blaine’s body a comfort to Kurt.

Blaine nuzzles his face into Kurt’s neck, both of them silent apart from their heavy breathing, in sync.

‘Daddy?’ Blaine suddenly says, shifting his head slightly, and Kurt thinks he can feel Blaine roll his hips on top of his slightly.

‘Mmh?’ Kurt replies, planting a kiss on Blaine’s neck.

‘I can- I can feel your puppy, daddy.’ Blaine breaks out into a smile, Kurt feeling his mouth move against his shoulder.

‘Can you?’ Kurt says, a thrill of heat rising in his stomach. ‘Do you like it?’

Blaine makes a little moan in response, a moan Kurt knows to mean yes I do and then Blaine’s moving his hips against Kurt’s and Kurt’s moving them back. Kurt can feel Blaine’s hard now, rutting up against his thigh and making soft, sweet moans into Kurt’s neck . Kurt slides his hands under Blaine’s t-shirt, rubbing his back then guiding his hips down on top of Kurt’s, increasing the pace. Catching Kurt by surprise, Blaine suddenly grabs Kurt’s hand, pulling it down to Blaine’s own cock, making Kurt wrap his hand round him, starting to jerk himself off. Kurt’s eyes have grown used to the dark now and he can make out Blaine’s face, frustrated and desperate from where he’s fucking himself into Kurt’s hand.

‘You’re so fucking desperate, aren’t you?’ Kurt breathes, sitting up and pushing Blaine off him slowly. ‘Come on, lets get these off.’

Kurt strips Blaine of his boxers, then getting rid of his own. Reaching over to switch one of the bedside lamps on, Blaine surprises him again as he presses a kiss to the head of Kurt’s cock, making Kurt’s whole body twitch as arousal flushes over him.

‘Fuck, Blaine,’ he moans, as Blaine looks up at him, a white dot of Kurt’s pre cum caught on his bottom lip. Blaine’s eyes are wide and hungry, but there’s a vacant look caught up in them.

‘Forgot,’ Blaine whispers, looking down at Kurt’s cock then up at Kurt’s eyes again.

‘Come on Blaine, you know what to do.’ Kurt wraps his hand round Blaine’s cock again , jerking the younger boy off. Blaine still just sits there, shrugging when Kurt looks back at him.

Reaching a hand up to Blaine’s hair, Kurt pulls on it softly, guiding Blaine head down to Kurt’s lap where his cock lies hard up against his stomach. Blaine opens his mouth obediently, taking the head of Kurt’s cock in his mouth and bobbing his head up and down with the pace of Kurt’s hand. Eventually, Blaine stops sharply, withdrawing his head to catch his breath.

‘You alright?’ Kurt says, out of breath from the tension running through his veins, the heat inside his stomach pooling dangerously close. Blaine stays silent, instead choosing to lean forward and kiss Kurt, forcing his tongue inside Kurt’s mouth, their kiss wet and long, both of them exploring each other, flicking their tongues together. When they break away, Kurt changes his position, pushing Blaine’s shoulder so Blaine was lying on his back, Kurt climbing over him, facing the opposite direction on his stomach.

Blaine’s stomachs shifts as he watches, realising they were about to 69. Filled with excitement, he grabs the base of Kurt’s cock with his right hand, starting to work at it again, contrasting sucking it for licking it from the bas e to the tip, lovingly sucking the drops of semen that were oozing out of Kurt’s slit. Kurt does the same to Blaine, deep throating the boy, something Kurt was insanely good it. As both the boys get comfortable with giving head, they start thrusting their hips lightly into each other’s mouths, careful not to go too far or hurt the other.

After a while, Blaine thrusts faster into Kurt’s mouth, his movements heavy and intimidating but nothing Kurt can’t handle. Kurt knows he’s close from this and the way Blaine’s shaking slightly, moaning around Kurt’s mouth, his free hand grasping on to Kurt’s thigh. The thoughts of Blaine coming undone in Kurt’s mouth make Kurt dangerously close too, sweat breaking out behind his knees and on his forehead.

The only warning Blaine can give Kurt is an extra hard squeeze on Kurt’s thigh, before Blaine’s coming into Kurt’s mouth, his hips grinding to a halt as he tenses up, pulling his mouth of Kurt as he comes down Kurt’s throat, Kurt relaxing his body as much as possible e to prevent his gag reflex from being activated. Blaine stays riding throughout his orgasm, heat roaring thought his body as his cock throbs against Kurt’s mouth. When he’s done, he rolls off Kurt, panting as Kurt sits up and starts jerking himself off.

Kurt can still taste the salt of Blaine’s come in his mouth, can feel it sliding down his throat and he’s about to come too. Blaine can tell, and pulls Kurt’s hands off Kurt’s dick to start jerking him off, going as fast as he can.

With a cry, Kurt comes as well, erupting white streaks over his hands, a week’s worth of sexual frustration turned into sexual pleasure creeping over his body. His orgasm seems to last forever, but it finally does end, leaving Blaine’s hand covered in a wet, white mess which he looks at timidly.

‘Dirty,’ he says, looking up at Kurt. If Blaine got out of his headspace at all during their sex, he’s fully back into it now, holding his hand out for Kurt too see.

‘Okay, I’ll get you a tissue,’ Kurt says, holding one over to Blaine, who proceeds to wipe his hand. ‘Do you want a wash?’

Blaine shakes his head, already lying back under the covers. Looking up at Kurt, he whispers ‘I love you, daddy,’ smiling when Kurt responds, telling Blaine he loves him too.

Kurt pulls a pair of boxers on, wondering if he should ask Blaine if he wants some before deciding against it, as Blaine looks pretty comfortable, eyes closed already.

Turning the light switch off, Kurt pulls the duvet over his body, wrap an arm round Blaine’s torso before falling asleep, lulled by the heavy breathing of Blaine, limp and peaceful beside him.


End file.
